hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Corden
Henry Corden (January 6, 1920 – May 19, 2005) was a Canadian-born actor and voice artist best know for taking over the role of Fred Flintstone on The Flintstones after Alan Reed died in 1977. (He also provided the singing voice for Reed in the 1966 theatrical film, The Man Called Flintstone.) Biography Born in Montreal, Canada, his family would move to New York, while he was still a young boy. He started out on the radio and on the stage before moving to Hollywood in the early 1940s. His first film role was playing a minor heavy in the Danny Kaye vehicle, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty in 1947. He played almost similar roles for the next several years. In the 1950s, because of his ability for doing dialects, as well as his jet-black hair and ethnic looks, Corden would be employed playing either Middle Eastern villains or streetwise characters in costumed adventure or crime yarns, both serious and comedic. These would include, Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion, The Asphalt Jungle, Viva Zapata!, Scaramouche, I Confess, King Richard and the Crusaders, Jupiter's Darling and the The Ten Commandments. This did not lead Corden into getting more prime supporting roles. He was soon on television, appearing regularly on both dramas like Perry Mason and The Untouchables and light comedies like Mister Ed and My Little Margie. In the 1960s, Corden started doing voice acting, starting with him doing commercials as the voice of a fish for StarKist Tuna. He then did voices for such Hanna-Barbara animated series as The Jetsons, Jonny Quest, The Atom Ant Show, The Secret Squirrel Show, Josie and the Pussycats, The Harlem Globetrotters and The New Tom & Jerry Show. He also appeared on television during this period, playing, among other roles, Barbara Eden's character's genie father on I Dream of Jeannie and as the contentious landlord "Mr. Babbit" on The Monkees as well as appearing on several episodes of Hogan's Heroes. His last live appearance was in the 1981 film, Modern Problem because he had gotten tired of doing casting calls. By then, he was mainly doing voices for animated programs, especially as the voice of Fred Flintstone after the death of Alan Reed. Corden would do Fred's voice for animated shows, television specials and commercials up until a few months before his death. Corden died May 19, 2005 in Los Angeles, California from emphysema. Filmography * Flintstones Bedrock Bowling (2004) (VG) (voice) * The Flintstones Christmas in Bedrock (1996) (V) (voice) * The Flinstones Christmas Carol (1994) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions (1994) (V) (voice) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) (TV) (voice) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) (TV) (voice) * The Flinstone Kids' Just Say No Special (1988) (TV) (voice) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) (TV) (voice) * No Man's Valley (1987) (voice) * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1986) (TV) (voice) * Strong Kids, Safe Kids (1984) (V) (voice) * Challenge of the GoBots (1984) (TV) (Additional Voices) * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984) (TV) (voice) * Mister T (1983) (TV) (voice) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Here Comes Garfield (1982) (TV) (voice) * Modern Problem (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) (TV) (voice) * Wind-Up Wilma (1981) (TV) (voice) * Goldie Gold and Action Jack (1981) (TV) (voice) * The Smurfs (1981) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) (TV) (voice) * Fangface and Fangpuss (1981) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Heathcliff (1980) (TV) (voice) * The Flinstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) (TV) (voice) * Thundarr the Barbarian (1980) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) (TV (voice) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) (TV) (voice) * Fred and Barney Meet The Shmoo (1979) (TV) (voice) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) (TV) (voice) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones Little Big League (1979) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) (TV) (voice) * Challenge of the Super Friends (1978) (TV) (voice) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1978) (TV) (voice) * The Buford Files (1978) (TV) (voice) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) (TV) (voice) * C.B. Bears (1977) (TV) (voice) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977) (TV) (voice) * The Kelly Monteith Show (1976) (TV) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Return to the Planet of the Apes (1975) (TV) (voice) * The New Tom & Jerry Show (1975) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * Jokebook (1975) (TV) (voice) * These Are the Days (1974) (TV) (voice) (Aditional Voices) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973) (TV) (voice) * Yogi's Gang (1973) (TV) (voice) * Oh, Baby, Baby, Baby... (1973) (TV) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) (TV) (voice) * The Barkleys (1972) (TV) (voice) * The Flintstones Comedy Hour (1972) (TV) (voice) * Keep the Faith (1972) (TV) * Josie and the Pussycats (1970) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) (uncredited) * The Harlem Globetrotters (1970) (TV) (voice) (uncredited) * Hook, Line & Sinker (1969) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) (TV) (voice) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1967) (TV) (voice) * Don't Worry, We'll Think of a Title (1966) * Frankie and Johnny (1966) (uncredited) * The Secret Squirrel Show (1965) (TV) (voice) (Additional Voices) * The Atom Ant Show (1965) (TV) (voice) * McHale's Navy Joins the Air Force (1965) * Strange Bedfellows (1965) (uncredited) * Island of Love (1963) * The Jetsons (1962) (TV) (voice) * Tammy Tell Me True (1961) * When the Clock Strikes (1961) * Blueprint for Robbery (1961) * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960) (uncredited) * Cry Tough (1959) (uncredited) * The Ten Commandments (1956) * Jupiter's Darling (1955) * The Egyptian (1954) (uncredited) * King Richard and the Crusaders (1954) * Fort Algiers (1953) * Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1953) (uncredited) * The System (1953) * I Confess (1953) (uncredited) * Confidentally Connie (1953) (uncredited) * Hiawatha (1952) * The Black Castle (1952) (uncredited) * Son of Ali Baba (1952) * Carbine Williams (1952) * The Wild North (1952) (uncredited) * Scaramouche (1952) (uncredited) * Viva Zapata! (1952) (uncredited) * Behave Yourself! (1951) (uncredited) * Iron Man (1951) (uncredited) * The Sword of Monte Cristo (1951) * Mrs. O'Malley and Mr. Malone (1950) (uncredited) * Kim (1950) (uncredited) * The Toast of New Orleans (1950) (uncredited) * The Asphalt Jungle (1950) (uncredited) * Please Believe Me (1950) (uncredited) * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion (1950) * Bride of Vengeance (1949) (uncredited) * She Shoulda Said No (1949) (uncredited) * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (1947) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Weird Al Show playing "Fred Flintstone" (voice) in episode: "The Talent Show" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1997 * The What a Cartton! Show playing "Fred Flintstone" (voice) in episode: "Dino Stau Out" 19 March 1995 * The Simpsons playing "Fred Flintstone" (voice) in episode: "Sideshow Bob Roberts" (episode # 6.5) 9 October 1994 * The Greatest Stories of the Bible playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Daniel and the Lion's Den" (episode # 1.1) 1 January 1986 * Welcome Back, Kotter playing "Sidney Fishbein" in episode: "Barbarino's Baby" (episode # 4.15) 3 February 1979 * The Scooby-Doo Dynomutt Hour playing "Willie the Weasel/Mister Hyde" in episode: "High Rise Hair Raiser/Everyone Hyde!" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1976 * Harry O playing "Sidney Hacktel" in episode: "Sound of Trumpets" (episode # 1.17) 30 January 1975 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Weiss" in episode: "Mister Nobody" (episode # 3.14) 19 December 1974 * The ABC Afternoon Playbreak playing "Dr. Roth" in episode: "Oh, Baby, Baby, Baby" (episode # 3.3) 5 December 1974 * Police Story playing "Driscoll" in episode: "Cop in the Middle" (episode # 1.14) 29 January 1974 * Lotsa Luck playing "H.R. Bunce" in episode: "The Family Plot" 29 October 1973 * The Brady Bunch playing "Mr. Haskell" in episode: "Marcia Gets Creamed" (episode # 5.10) 26 October 1973 * The Mary Tyler Moore Show playing "Harry" in episode: "Mary Richards and the Incredible Plant Lady" (episode # 3.24) 3 March 1973 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Nenn the Plumber" in episode: "Mutiny on the Hartley" (episode # 2.9) 1 January 1973 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Paw Rugg/First Truck Driver" (voice) in episode: "Yogi's Ark Lark" 16 September 1972 * The Doris Day Show playing "Maharajah" in episode: "The Sorrows of Sangapur" (episode # 4.17) 10 January 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Dr. Otto von Bornemann" in episode: "The Kamikazes Are Coming" (episode # 6.20) 21 February 1971 * The Mary Tyler Moore Show playing "Charlie's Voice" in episode: "Christmas and the Hard-Luck Kid" (episode # 1.14) 19 December 1970 * The Mary Tyler Moore Show playing "Wedding Guest" in episode: "Bob and Rhoda and Teddy and Mary" (episode # 1.9) 14 November 1970 * Ironside playing "Lecturer" in episode: "One Hour to Kill" (episode # 3.20) 26 February 1970 * The Flying Nun playing "Rickie Morales" in episode: "Dear Aggie" (episode # 3.14) 31 December 1969 * Get Smart playing "Big Eddie Little" in episode: "Physician Impossible" (episode: # 5.9) 21 November 1969 * Dragnet 1967 playing "Ned Jeffries" in episode: "Homicide - Cigarette Butt" (episode # 4.7) 30 October 1969 * Get Smart playing "Mondo" in episode: "Valerie of the Dolls" (episode # 5.3) 10 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Dr. Klaus" in episode: "Up in Klink's Room" (episode # 4.21) 15 February 1969 * The Flying Nun playing "Uncle Antonio Ramirez" in episode: "Cousins by the Dozen" (episode # 2.25) 3 April 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General von Richter/Blue Baron" in episode: "Will the Blue Baron Strike Again" (episode # 4.12) 14 December 1968 * The Doris Day Show playing "Joe Whitcloud" in episode: "The Camping Trip" (episode # 1.10) 10 December 1968 * Land of the Giants playing "Janitor" in episode: "The Creed" (episode # 1.9) 1 December 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Actor" in episode: "Birds of a Feather" (episode # 1.10) 19 March 1968 * Green Acres playing "Barney" in episode: "Arnold, Boy Hero" (episode # 3.20) 31 January 1968 * The Monkees playing "Blauner" in episode: "Wild Monkees" (episode # 2.10) 13 November 1967 * Fantastic Four playing "Attuma" (voice) (uncredited) in episode: "Danger in the Depths" (episode # 1.10) 11 November 1967 * The Second Hundred Years playing "J.D. Roscoe" in episode: "Just Pay the Two Dollars" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1967 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Charley" in episode: "Greetings from the President" (episode 6.6) 11 October 1967 * Tarzan playing "Romo" in episode: "The Ultimatum" (episode # 1.29) 31 March 1967 * The Monkees playing "Babbitt" in episode: "Monkee Mother" (episode # 1.27) 20 March 1967 * Dragnet 1967 playing "Emile Hartman" in episode: "The Fur Job" (episode 1.9) 16 March 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Organ grinder" in episode: "Passage into Fear" (episode # 2.16) 8 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Himmler/Antonovich" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * The Monkees playing "Babbitt" in episode: "The Chaperone" (episode # 1.19) 7 November 1966 * The Monkees playing "Babbitt" in episode: "Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth" (episode #1.8) 31 October 1966 * Hey, Landlord playing "Priest" in episode: "The Shapes of Wrath" (episode # 1.6) 16 October 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Peter Mornay" in episode: "First in War, First in Peace" (episode # 3.5) 13 October 1966 * Bewitched playing "Muldoon" in episode: "A Most Unusual Wood Nymph" (episode # 3.5) 13 October 1966 * The Monkees playing "Babbitt" in episode: "Monkee See, Monkee Die" (episode # 1.2) 19 September 1966 * Gilligan's Island playing "Commandant's Voice" in episode: "Gilligan vs. Gillian" (episode # 3.1) 19 September 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in eisode: "The Story of Rocky's Raiders" (episode # 6.26) 1 April 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "My Fair Freddy" (episode # 6.25) 25 March 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Dripper" (episode # 6.24) 18 March 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Fred's Island" (episode # 6.22) 4 March 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "The Treasure of Sierra Madrock" (episode # 6.19) 11 February 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Big Ed" (voice) in episode: "The Men on a Dinosaur" (episode # 6.18) 4 February 1966 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "The Stonefinger Caper" (episode # 6.10) 19 November 1965 * Hank playing "Dr. Dorfman" in episode: "My Boyfriend, the Doctor" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General von Kaplow" in episode: "Movies are Your Best Escape" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Rip Van Flintstone" (episode # 6.8) 5 November 1965 * Mister Ed playing "Schultz the Butcher" in episode: "The Horse and the Pussycat" (episode # 6.8) 31 October 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Dick/Attendant/Barker/Half Man/Sheriff/Herculo" (voice) in episode: "Circus Business" (episode # 6.5) 15 October 1965 * The Flintstones playing "The Mangler" (voice) in episode: "Disorder in the Court" (episode # 6.4) 8 October 1965 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Jeannie's Father" in episode: "My Hero" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1965 * Vacation Playhouse playing "Actor" in episode: "Hello Dere" 9 August 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Mr. Sanders" in episode: "The Green-Eyed Martian" (episode # 2.35) 6 June 1965 * Mister Ed playing "Schindler the Artist" in episode: "Ed the Artist" (episode # 5.24) 19 May 1965 * Rawhide playing "General Velasque" in episode: "El Hombre Bravo" (episode # 7.29) 14 May 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Maitre d'/Gus/Ingomar" (voice) in episode: "The Rolls Rock Caper" (episode # 5.23) 19 February 1965 * Jonny Quest playing "Submarine Crewman #1" (voice) in episode: "The House of the Seven Gargoyles" (episode # 1.23) 18 February 1965 * Jonny Quest playing "General Fong" (voice) in episode: "The Quetong Missile Mystery" (episode # 1.22) 11 February 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Ben Cartrock/E.B./Rockeye/Digger" (voice) in episode: "Sheriff for a Day" (episode # 5.21) 5 February 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Guard/Columbus/Knight/Clerk" (voice) in episode: "Time Machine" (episode # 5.18) 15 January 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Big Sparkle/Stoolie Pigeon/Charlie" (voice) in episode: "Fred's Second Car" (episode # 5.17) 8 January 1965 * Jonny Quest playing "Governor of Bahiti" (voice) in episode: "The Fraudulent Volcano" (episode # 1.16) 31 December 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Gildenstone" (voice) in episode: "King for a Knight" (episode # 5.12) 3 December 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Mr. Loudrock" (voice) in episode: "Dino and Juilet" (episode # 5.11) 26 November 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Monte/Shale/Manny/Doctor/Guest #1" (voice) in episode: "The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock" (episode # 5.10) 19 November 1964 * Jonny Quest playing "Montoya" (voice) in episode: "Treasure of the Temple" (episode # 1.6) 23 October 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Karim" in episode: "McHale's Floating Harem" (episode # 3.5) 9 October 1964 * Tom, Dick and Mary playing "Harold Wexler" in episode: "Bad Day at Bristol Court" (episode # 1.1) 5 October 1964 * The Great Adventure (as Harry Corden) playing "Dominique Yeu" in episode: "The Pirate and the Patriot" (episode # 1.26) 1 May 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "East Indian" in episode: "An Old, Old Friend of the Family" (episode # 1.23) 15 March 1964 * Burke's Law playing "Boris" in episode: "Who Killed Marty Kelso" (episode # 1.22) 28 February 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Henri" in episode: "The Big Impersonation" (episode # 2.21) 3 February 1964 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich" (episode # 1.6) 8 November 1963 * Ben Casey playing "Leonard" in episode: "With the Rich and Mighty, Always a Little Patience" (episode # 3.3) 25 September 1963 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Bruno" in episode: "I Was a Spy for the F.O.B." (episode # 4.32) 8 May 1963 * The Wide Country playing "Herrero" in episode: "Yanqui, Go Home!" (episode # 1.26) 4 April 1963 * The Untouchables playing "Kroner" in episode: "The Economist" (episode # 4.4) 16 October 1962 * The Twilight Zone playing "Sanchez" in episode: "The Gift" (episode # 3.32) 27 April 1962 * Father of the Bride playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Duchess" (episode # 1.28) 13 April 1962 * Maverick playing "Actor" in episode: "The Money Machine" (episode # 5.12) 8 April 1962 * Mister Ed playing "Mordini the Magician" in episode: "Ed and the Elephant" (episode # 2.11) 17 December 1961 * Ben Casey playing "Henry Vartan" in episode: "My Good Friend Krikor" (episode 1.9) 27 November 1961 * Wagon Train playing "Frank" in episode: "The Clementine Jones Story" (episode # 5.5) 25 October 1961 * The Lawless Years (as Harry Corden) playing "Victor Gorido" in episode: "The Victor Gorido Story" (episode # 3.15) 18 August 1961 * The Lawless Years playing "Waxey" in episode: "Louy K: Part 3 Birth of the Organization" (episode # 3.5) 9 June 1961 * Guestward, Ho! playing "Howard Slocum" in episode: "Two Guests from the East" (episode # 1.29) 20 April 1961 * Bonanza playing "Actor" in episode: "Tax Collector" (episode # 2.22) 18 February 1961 * Thriller playing "Sid Benajain" in episode: "Choose a Victim" (episode # 1.19) 24 January 1961 * Peter Gunn playing "Marco" in episode: "Tramp Steamer" (episode # 3.8) 21 November 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Alfredo" in episode: "The Negotiable Blonde" (episode # 3.6) 21 October 1960 * The Islanders playing "Lasser" in episode: "The Terrified Blonde" (episode # 1.3) 16 October 1960 * Wagon Train playing "Black Feather" in episode: "Wagons Ho!" (episode # 4.1) 28 September 1960 * Tate playing "Actor" in episode: "The Return of Jessica Jackson" (episode # 1.13) 14 September 1960 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor (as Harry Corden) playing "Roland Potter" in episode: "Song of Songs" (episode # 1.33) 25 May 1960 * Tightrope playing "Actor" in episode: "Borderline" (episode # 1.35) 17 May 1960 * Alcoa Theatre playing "Mr. Spivak" in episode: "You Should Meet My Sister" (episode # 3.16) 16 May 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Vladimir" in episode: "Death Wish" (episode # 2.30) 25 April 1960 * Have Gun — Will Travel playing "Prince Alexi" in episode: "An International Affair" (episode # 3.29) 2 April 1960 * Wagon Train playing "Phelan" in episode: "The Alexander Portlass Story" (episode # 3.23) 16 March 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "1st Bartender" in episode: "Fill the Cup" (episode # 2.18) 25 January 1960 * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis playing "Wazir" in episode: "What's My Lion" (episode # 2.13) 10 January 1961 * The Gale Storm Show playing "Pintero" in episode: "Spanish Souvenir" (episode # 4.12) 17 December 1959 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Jose" in episode: "A Diamond for Carla" (episode # 2.1) 14 September 1959 * 21 Beacon Street playing "Heredia" in episode: "Break In" (episode # 1.7) 13 August 1959 * The Lawless Years playing "Lefty" in episode: "The Jane Cooper Story" (episode # 1.3) 30 April 1959 * Steve Canyon playing "Roxza" in episode: "Iron Curtain" (episode # 1.23) 5 March 1959 * Peter Gunn playing "Vladimir Sokolwasky" in episode: "Let's Kill Timothy" (episode # 1.17) 19 January 1959 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Renner" in episode: "Wild Cargo" (episode # 3.18) 19 January 1959 * The Restless Gun playing "Wil Gerrard" in episode: "No Way to Kill" (episode # 2.9) 24 November 1958 * Gunsmoke playing "Butler" in episode: "The Gentleman" (episode # 3.39) 7 June 1958 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Evans" (episode # 7.30) 24 April 1958 * The Restless Gun playing "Mike Morgan" in episode: "The Crisis at Easter Creek" (episode # 1.29) 7 April 1958 * Richard Diamond, Private Detective playing "Turk Stell" in episode: "The Payoff" (episode # 2.3) 16 January 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Nikolides" in episode: "The Case of the Crooked Candle" (episode # 1.11) 30 November 1957 * Sally playing "Hotel Manager" in episode: "Episode Dated 27 October 1957" 27 October 1957 * The Millionaire playing "Al Newman" in episode: "The Bob Fielding Story" (episode # 3.39) 12 June 1957 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Boarder" in episode: "The Night the World Ended" (episode # 2.31) 28 April 1957 * Soldiers of Fortune playing "Actor" in episode: "Crew of the Dolly" (episode # 2.23) 10 March 1957 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Henry Alvin" in episode: "His Maiden Voyage" (episode # 1.13) 22 November 1955 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Watch" (episode # 4.37) 12 May 1955 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Tar Baby" (episode # 4.29) 17 March 1955 * Soldiers of Fortune playing "Actor" in episode: "Gypsy Prince" (episode # 1.6) 2 March 1955 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big New Year" (episode # 4.12) 11 November 1954 * My Little Margie playing "Henchman" in episode: "Star of Khyber" (episode # 4.4) 22 September 1954 * My Little Margie playing "Ahmed" in episode: "Margie and the Shah" (episode # 3.37) 12 May 1954 * Dragnet playing "Edgar Morse" in episode: "The Big Girl" (episode # 3.31) 1 April 1954 * Space Patrol playing "Burger" in episode: "The Mysterious Ocean in Space" 11 July 1953 * Adventures of Superman playing "William Johnson/Legbo" in episode: "Drums of Death" (episode # 1.18) 16 January 1953 * Gang Busters playing "Charles Mendoro" in episode: "Charles Mendoro" 1952 * Dangerous Assignment playing "Manca" in episode: "Archeologist Story" (episode # 1.37) 1952 * Space Patrol playing "Brooks" in episode: "Cosmic Smoke Guns" 12 January 1952 * Dangerous Assignment playing "Linacos" in episode: "The Blood-Stained Feather Story" (episode # 1.13) 1952 * Terry and the Pirates playing "Singdee" in episode: "Loaded Dice Affair" (episode # 1.5) 1952 * Space Patrol playing "Frank Hanford" in episode: "Way Station to the Stars" 21 July 1951 Miscellaneous Crew * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (singing voice: Alan Reed) * Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) (singing voice: Alan Reed) External link * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Harry Corden at the Video Chaser Database * Henry Corden at the Internet Movie Database Corden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, HenryCorden, Henry